I'll follow you to the end of Earth
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: "... You mean you didn't believe me." / "No! Of course I didn't! Who in the world says a thing like that and means it!" / "... me?" [Little GuyxNaomi] [It was going to be a drabble but nope -.-"] [Dedicated to Bluie]
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I made this up in about two minutes and wrote it in about an hour, so it might have some typos... I'll edit it as I find them. For now it's only an idea but hopefully something good, like a decent case for out fav duo in TT, will come out of this. If not, well, I'll leave some fluff to make it up to you!

Thanks for reading, have fun, and I'll see you in the author's notes below!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team**

* * *

"Little Guy, can I borrow you for a moment?"

The question was nothing out of the ordinary. Little Guy smiled. Anyone who heard their conversations would say she had never "borrowed him", but rather, she practically owned him. However, he didn't say anything, answering a nice "Of course, Dr. Kimishima. How can I help?"

"We're going to the airport in two hours, we're catching a flight. Be ready by then and meet me there" he blinked.

"Woah, okay. Where to?"

"I'll tell you once we get there"

"What about Alyssa, though, are you leaving her alone?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not. She's friends with one of my neighbor's kid, and she'll be staying with them until we return."

"Understood. For how long...?"

"At least a week" Little Guy didn't even doubt, so he deserved some answers, she decided.

"Very well... Will I need to prepare clothing for winter or summer?" she smiled. That was cheating~

"Get both, Little Guy, cause I'm not telling you where we're going" he laughed

"Okay, okay..."

He cut the transmission, and she tilted her head. So he was serious...?

Two hours later, as she had said, they were both in the airport, getting ready to catch a flight. It was a very particular flight: it didn't say where it went. Or perhaps it did, Little Guy wasn't exactly sure, because following Naomi around such a crowded place was proving to be difficult enough as it was, and he still hadn't had the chance to look around or ask. She carried a small suitcase, just like him, but she seemed to know her way through the place quite well. He stopped paying attention after a while, following her lead without questioning it. It was no use, after all, he'd find out sooner or later, and if he needed any vaccine or anything like that, she'd let him know.

He was oblivious to the side glances he received from his curious partner, who led him around without a word, until they were seated in the airplane. Then, she produced her recorder from her purse and gave it to him.

"Listen carefully to these testimonies. They were found in a CD in our last case. Might be important, hm?" he nodded, taking the headphones and started to listen to them. While he did that, the plane took off. It took him only a few minutes to sort through them all, and then gave it back to Naomi.

"Seems like out last killer wasn't working alone... His friends must be very good."

"I think there are two more. And... this is only speculation, but one of them could be a woman." he nodded.

"We'll find out, then. Is this why we're travelling?"

"In part, yeah"

"But...?" she smirked

"I'm proving a point, but that's aside our job." he nodded.

"Okay, then, let me know if I can be useful somehow"

She only smiled lightly back, wondering if he really had meant what he said back then... no, it was impossible. No one just does that, no one just trusts someone with their lives so easily.

The flight was long, Little Guy found out after a while. He turned to his side to find Naomi asleep, and he figured it would take even more time to reach their destiny. Upon listening again to the recordings of the killer, he found some noise in the background, and pulling out his laptop, started to work on isolating it.

Naomi woke to the pleasant smell of orange juice. The plane crew was serving dinner, and Little Guy had his already. He pointed to her side, where a young man was waiting for her to decide on her meal. Doing so quickly, she fixed her hair and looked at her clock. Ah, well, she hadn't slept too long...

For the rest of the flight, she simply observed how Little Guy worked on the audio files. She wasn't very good with computers, so she didn't make any comments about his job. Instead, she looked at him. He was concentrated, but his cheeks acquired a cute pink shade whenever he looked up and found her staring. He'd acknowledge her with a small smile and go back to whatever he was doing. He mused under his breath as he worked, she discovered, and expressed a great range of emotions as he did. It was... it was kinda cute. It made her smile more than once when he scolded himself for doing something wrong, or once, when he imitated her scolding him for something, in a mocking voice, before realizing she was still here. She laughed, and he blushed darkly, stammering apologies she couldn't dismiss because of the laughter. He ended up shutting up for a while after that, until he forgot about her again.

Once they were in land, there was no way she could avoid it anymore, and soon Little Guy found himself in...

"Why are we in Venice?!" he seemed impressed, she could tell. She smirked

"Why not?"

"I thought we were working on a case?" she nodded "You know we can't do anything here right?" she nodded again "Then?!"

"Proving a point. Don't look at me like that, this is not our final destination. We have another flight to catch, after all" he seemed to relax, just a little

"Where to?"

"You'll find out when we get there" he sighed

"Alright... When is that?"

"It doesn't take off until tomorrow's morning, we'll have to spend the night in the airport's hotel. We already have a room" he arched an eyebrow, but didn't ask... because he was going to find out anyway.

"Alright. Lead the way, then, since you're the one who seems to know what's going on"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing"

"It's fine, I trust you."

They walked through the airport, each one lost in their thoughts. Why was Little Guy being so compliant? This wasn't any random stuff, she was taking him somewhere he didn't know, without more info than 'I'll be there too', why wasn't he angry, or scared, or at the very least, asking questions? Had he meant it...? Why was Naomi going through all this trouble for a secondary lead on a case she had hated since the beginning, a lead that wasn't even a case for her, but for the police? What did she want from him...?

After being mistaken as a couple and receiving a room with just one bed, and without the energy to argue with anyone, they took it as it was and flopped down on opposite sides of the bed. Little Guy, having worked during most of the flight, was out cold in no time. Naomi, on the contrary, stayed awake for a while longer, watching him sleep. He had changed his clothes for some sweatpants and a blue shirt and was tucked in the bed tightly, apparently sleeping like a log. She wondered if he'd be dreaming something. She hoped it was something nice...

Little Guy's alarm woke them up to the weirdest situation they had encountered yet, however, after disentangling themselves from each other and the bed sheets, they headed for their next flight without a word about it, even though the blush on their faces said more than enough. This time, it was a short flight, and as Little Guy could notice, it was a flight back to America, but this time, it was nowhere near Portland. It was to the other side of the country! He frowned, but she provided no explanation, and, knowing it would be useless to ask, he sighed, and looked around.

_'What is this woman thinking... what does she want from me... and why can't she just say it clearly instead of making us both run around the world?!'_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Well, did you like it?

It's a bit rough, I'm sure I could have done better, I'll try to make it up in future chapters!

Hopefully I'll update soon, seeing as how this is something Bluie will remind me of (?)

Leave a review if you liked it and want me to keep writing it!

~Lena Lawlipop


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back with a second chapter~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team**

* * *

Little Guy's POV

This was getting ridiculous, I decided by the night of the second day of our trip. We had already visited three different countries and a few dozens of night clubs. The night clubs was fine, we were loking for suspects after all, but why were we taking flights that passed by such places as China to get to a city that would be two hours apart otherwise?

The investigation progressed slowly, as the only time we could search around bars was, well, at night. We spent most of the day time either sleeping or flying, and when we had a few hours to spare, we went to see the cities around the world that we had the chance to visit. It was a little bit extreme for tourism, I guess, but by the fifth day, I was already used. Naomi was fun to be around when it wasn't about work. Not that her personality was any different, but at least she wasn't bossing me around all the time...

The sixth day, I decided that, hey, asking might not be a bad idea at all. And so I decided to do just that. We were in... somewhere in India, I wasn't completely sure, and our next flight would get us back to America, in a few hours. She was reading a book on the balcony of our hotel room. After the incident of the first day, we had decided to get only one room with separate beds, seeing as how we'd be traveling for a while. I approached her quietly, and she raised her eyes when I opened the door to the balcony. It was insanely hot out here, but at least the sun couldn't reach us.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, I had a question" she smirked

"I thought you'd never ask anything, really. It was starting to be quite annoying" I blink

"Is that so... It's not that I mind much, but it's a bit suspicious that you won't tell me why are we working like this... When it would be much easier to just travel around America. It would save us lots of time, and money. Who's paying for all of this, by the way?" she seemed to think about it

"None of us" was her answer. I snorted

"That's good to hear."

"Don't worry about it, Little Guy. We have work to do, but not now, so just take a moment to relax, and enjoy this. Look, if I can tan I'm pretty sure you can too" I looked at her. She was still as white as ever, in my modest opinion, but I refrained from saying so. I wasn't much more tanned than I was last week.

"I think I pass, thanks" she shrugged "I'll go walk around for a while"

"Just don't forget we need to be in the airport before 2 pm by our clocks" I nodded. We left our clocks just like they were in America, so it was easier to calculate time.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before that"

I picked up my wallet and a pair of sunglasses and walked out of the hotel. The wave of heat hit me as soon as I was out of the door, and I sighed. It was almost unbearable.

I walked to my right, and decided I'd stay in this street and then go back. It was everything full of live, wherever this was, and the streets were very colorful. Lots of kids were running around, and there was so many people talking that I could barely understand my own thoughts. It was nice, for a change, to see this rhythm, so different than the life in the States... I had never had the chance to travel a whole lot, first being involved with Delphi since I was quite young, and after that having an identity to protect, traveling too much would have been suspicious. By the time I could have technically started to enjoy my new life, I was way too involved with my work to take vacations. And there was Naomi... She had kept me around, I guess. I didn't mind. I had come to terms with my feelings for her quite some time ago. I wasn't sure I wanted to see her again after Delphi, but she apparently had a new life just as I did, and we kind of... protected each other in that aspect? I wasn't sure that was an appropriate word for it, but it was a nice sentiment, so I let myself believe it. Yes, I loved her, so what? She probably knew already, and if she didn't, which would be a surprise on its own, I wasn't going to be the one to tell her unless she asked. I was happy as we were now, and if I asked her for more when she wasn't ready, she'd flip out on me. And that was even worse than waiting.

After about an hour, I decided I should head back, start to get ready, drink some water to replace what the sun was taking from me, probably take a shower before daring to step out again... I was going to start for the hotel again when a woman with a baby stopped me, showing me a few pendants and various jewelery. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but there was one pendant, among all of those, that caught my eye. I smiled. Was that...? Pointing at it, I signaled to her that I wanted it, with a smile, and she took it out for me. I wondered, amusedly, what Naomi would say when she saw it...

Naomi's POV

I wasn't paying much attention to anything by the time he came back, I was enjoying the sunlight on my skin for a change while I thought about what we were doing. It was true that we were investigating that case. Specifically, he was. I was here only as an assistant, because I was taking the chance to do something different for once, and so I took a week off of work to follow him around. As his assistant, I could pick his route, that's how I managed to move around so much. Thanks FBI.

But why was he following me? Did he really trust me that much? I had been sure he'd try to stop me, that he wouldn't come. I had been prepared to fight with him for this... It was being fun, spending time with him, I had to admit that. He was nice, gentle, caring... it was very obvious that he liked me, but to this point...? This wasn't just a crush...

"Little Guy... I underestimated your feelings once again..."

"What was that?" I jumped in my seat as I heard his voice not too far from me. He waved a hand from the door "Sorry, didn't catch that" I blushed, shaking my head and getting to my feet

"Don't worry about... it" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. More specifically, when I saw his pendant. The one he wore back in his Delphi days... I tilted my head "Why are you wearing that?" he smirked

"I knew you'd notice."

"Did you put on that so I'd notice?" he laughs, and shrugs

"Nah, I just bought this a minute ago. I liked it. When I left Delphi, they took the original one from me, and I didn't really miss it. But I think it'd be nice as decoration around my place, and as a memory... Don't worry, it's cheap metal it's not even worth half a dollar I'd say" he offers it to me and I take it carefully. He's right, it's obviously a cheap imitation of what his original pendant was. I remember that one. I always used to wonder why he wore it so devotedly. I gave it back to him and he put it on, carefully hiding it under his shirt. I wouldn't even go as far as 'hiding it' he was more like... taking care of it so it wouldn't break?

"You're weird as hell, Little Guy" he laughed

"I'll take that as a compliment, Dr. Kimishima."

"It wasn't one"

"Ow, harsh..." he forced a faltering smile. It was so fake it hurt. I sighed

"Sorry." I just didn't get it... Why is was wearing that now?

"It's okay, we don't have the same concept of what Delphi was for us, do we? After all we didn't get in there for the same reasons"

"Oh? Enlighten me" he smirked, a rare expression I sometimes forgot he's able to pull off.

"That's private, Dr. Kimishima. Why would I tell you something like that?" I stared at him for about ten seconds before letting out a small 'tch' and turning around to collect my things.

"Hurry up. We need to get going before it's late. You don't want to miss that flight, do you?"

"No, ma'am" he sounded amused.

Little Guy's POV

We're back in the states... more importantly, we're home now. It's only for a day, Naomi assures me, but I don't mind. I step by my place, take a shower, sleep a few hours, and head to the office. I need to talk to my boss about this new work pattern...

I step out of his office completely dumbfounded. Why in the world is Naomi doing all of this...? She doesn't give me an answer when I ask her that afternoon before going out to check on some bars for suspects, so I don't insist. Instead, she gives me some insight: she's taking the lead of this case even though it's mine, and things will be as she says during it. I agree immediately, hoping she'll stop hopping from country to country, with no luck. Well. Bounjour, Paris... our next flight will be landing there in seventeen hours. I only hope this doesn't take too long. We both need a decent night of sleep.

But, for once, luck is on our side. Apparently, some people are stupid no matter what. We've been investigating the case, coming to the conclusion that there were three more people involved, and that they had a messenger to pass information between themselves, even though they were friends. And even though we thought they wouldn't be such idiots as to go around Portland like no one's looking for them, apparently they are. We find a suspect.

_'What are you going to do now, Naomi...? Still keep up with your plan of traveling through half the world?'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hope you liked it!**  
**

I don't have the smallest clue about where is this going but I think I might throw in the actual case in the next chapter so stay tuned for it!

And remember, reviews make writers happy!

~Lena Lawlipop


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the time gap... long story short, exams, exams, more exams, life got in the way, etc.

Hopefully from now until the end of this fic, I'll be able to upload regularly every two days... let's hope I can keep it like that.

for now, enjoy this chapter~!

~Lena Lawlipop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Downhill

* * *

**Little Guy's POV**

It's almost time for my alarm to go off when I notice that my phone is ringing. I pick up as quickly as I can, but I still miss it. I look at the ID, and call Naomi back, yawning.

"Dr. Kimishima, what's the matter?"

"Little Guy, you've got to help us!"

"Alyssa?!" I get up quickly, my legs getting tangled with the bed sheets "What's wrong?"

"Alyssa!" Naomi's voice can be heard "I told you to call the police, ugh, give me that"

"I am the police" I point out, as I hear a soft chuckle.

"Yes you are. But I mean, no offense Little Guy but you're not working right now. We kinda need a policeman right now..." she sighs, making me more nervous.

"Well, what for? What's going on? Should I go over there, or...?"

"No, I think we got this under control over here. But... remember how we said this guy probably had more friends involved in the case? One of them forced our door and if I hadn't been awake packing, he would have probably hurt us..."

"But Naomi, you need help! Tell him to come over!" an annoyed tch follows the kid's words.

"I'm fine, Alyssa, it's just a scratch. I'll clean it in a minute"

"He hurt you?" panic rises on my throat. Just a scratch my ass, this woman can't admit to being hurt for god's sake! "I'm going over there, hand the phone to Alyssa." she snorts.

"Just why do you think I'd do that, Little Guy?" her voice sounds amused, but I can hear Alyssa tapping her foot on the ground not so far from her.

"Because honestly, after what happened with Rosalia, I'm not exactly convinced when you say you're fine. Just be glad I'm not calling an ambulance. Now let me talk with Alyssa." she whistles.

"So you have some balls after all. It's fine, agent, you can talk to Alyssa. I'm fine I promise. This is not... This is not Rosalia all over again, alright? Calm down" she teases, but her voice is gentle. But when Alyssa picks up the phone, she sounds anxious.

"Little Guy? Is Naomi going to be alright?"

"Now, calm down, and tell me exactly what happened" I urge her.

"This bad guy broke into our place while we slept! I was still sleeping, so I don't know how, but when I woke up, I saw Naomi chasing him outside...! She has this big wound on her forehead and it's bleeding!" I take a deep breath.

"How big?"

"I can't see, there's too much blood..." the kid is way too nervous, and I sigh.

"Okay, Alyssa, listen carefully. Since she's conscious, I don't think it's nothing too complicated, alright? But just in case, I'm going over there in a couple of minutes. Until then, let her take care of it the way she wants to. She'll know what to do, alright?"

"Why don't we call a doctor...?"

"I don't think she needs one for this. I'll go check anyway, and then we'll arrange things so we don't have to move too much. I think Naomi has more traveling scheduled already, if that's the case then we'll have to take you with us... It could be dangerous here. I'll talk to my boss, and then go over alright? Don't call the police, I'll do it now for you."

"... alright. What do I do then?"

"Just keep an eye on Naomi. If she can't stop the bleeding, or if she starts feeling dizzy, or nauseous, call me immediately. Also, Alyssa, get ready for class or you'll be late. I'll drive you to school only if you're ready when I get there."

"Alright..."

She hangs up, as my alarm goes off. I stop it and pull to my feet quickly. I throw a few more clothes into my small suitcase, in case Naomi has indeed more traveling ready after Paris, and grab a muffin and a coffee before running off to the office.

After informing my boss, and having him arrange things so Alyssa would come with us until we determined whether she'd be in danger without us or not, I quickly drive to her place. As I park, and Alyssa comes out to greet me, I feel the adrenaline bust coming to an end, leaving me very tired. I pull her into a soft hug which she returns, and we walk inside. Naomi is laying on the couch, a small piece of bandage covering her forehead. When she sees me, she pulls it away for long enough for me to see a not so big cut, already disinfected, just above her eyebrow. I cringe.

"Does that hurt much?" she shrugs "Did you take anything for the pain?"

"No, it doesn't hurt that much. It'll be alright soon, the bleeding has almost stopped." I wait as she presses the bandage against the wound again, keeping it steady with some tape. Alyssa tugged at my sleeve.

"What now, Little Guy?"

"I already talked to my boss. We're bringing Alyssa with us to Paris, and we'll have to stay there until the FBI decides exactly how dangerous this guys are." they both nod. "For now, though, you have classes, so let's head out. We'll pick you up after your classes and head to the airport" she pouts, but goes for her coat anyway. I look back at Naomi "Can you manage? I'm gonna be covered by paperwork at the office for a few hours"

"I'll get Alyssa's things ready in a moment." I nod.

"If you need help, though, give me a call. We don't want you losing your balance or anything, after a hit on the head" she nods too.

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy. Thankfully my things are already prepared, so it won't take me too much. I'll make some sandwiches so we can eat on our way to the airport as well." I nod. That's probably for the best, we don't have much time after Alyssa gets our of school.

"Alright. Let's get this done then. C'mon, Alyssa. Let's get going"

It still takes a bit of convincing a few reassuring hugs from Naomi to get Alyssa to move, but we make it to her school in time. After that, I have to go back to my office and do paperwork. It's a pain.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

As soon as they get out of the house, I let my head rest against the soft surface of the cushions in the sofa for a moment, with a sigh. The wound pulses with my heartbeat, and the feeling of it is a nauseous one. I swallow a few times, take a few deep breaths, and then walk to the kitchen to take a painkiller. Little Guy was right to be worried after all... might as well take care of myself.

I slowly work on getting Alyssa proper clothing for some time, and pile it on her bed. I trip, though, when I try to reach for the suitcase, so I don't. I whine loudly, thankful that there is nothing around while I allowed myself to complain verbally for the first time about my head wound. I press my hand to it again. It was hot, and it hurt... I close my eyes for a moment, but I don't get to fall asleep, as my phone rings just then. I pick up without looking at the ID name.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Kimishima, it's me" I breathe. Little Guy... "I just called to check on you, how are you doing?" I ponder my options...

"I'm fine... what about you?" he stutters, and I blink in tired surprise. What was wrong with that question?"

"I'm almost done with paperwork..." is his careful and shy reply. "Why are you asking...?"

"Why shouldn't I...?" he stays in silence for a moment, and then sighs.

"Alright. Why don't you rest a little? I'll go over there in a few minutes, and finish with Alyssa's things"

"Hm...?"

"Naomi. Don't fall asleep. Talk to me" I hear hurried steps over the line.

"I'm not..."

"Talk to me. Tell me what you're doing" he ushers me. I hear a chair being pushed back, a laptop being closed, a briefcase being opened. I close my eyes again. I suddenly feel really tired...

"I'm... I'm in Alyssa's room... I'm sitting on her bed. I... I have this red shirt..." he chokes.

"Alyssa's?" I frown

"Well, duh..." he laughs breathlessly, and I hear a keys sound "What?"

"Nevermind. Keep going"

"The suitcase is kinda far, Little Guy. Can you hand it over?"

"Sure thing. Give me a minute" I hum an affirmative answer as I feel Alyssa's plushie under my cheek "What are you doing?"

"I'm... nothing. I'm talking to you" he says something that sounds like 'un-huh' but I'm half asleep "My head hurts..."

"I know, Naomi. I'll be there soon. Can you lay down in her bed while you wait for me?" I nod, forgetting he can't see me. "Naomi?"

"I'm on it"

"Good... Count sheeps" I try to laugh at him.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm too old to count sheeps"

"Counting always helps"

"One Little Guy" I manage to tease. He laughs "Two Little Guys... three Little Guys... four Little Guys..."

I lose count of it by thirty Little Guys, and even then I'm counting on automatic. There's a car sound on the other side of the line, and he isn't talking anymore. Slowly, I fall asleep.

* * *

**Alyssa's POV**

"Little Guy you're late!" I cry as I hug him "I was scared, is Naomi alright?" I peek from his shoulder and he nods enthusiastically.

"I told you not to worry didn't I? She just needs to rest a lot, alright? Don't bother her" I nod. I can do that.

"I'm hungry, Little Guy" I whisper as we hop into his car. He nods.

"Hang in there for a minute, we'll get to the airport in just a few minutes. We'll wake Naomi and eat there, okay?"

"Okay!"

By the time we get to the airport, Naomi has woken up on her own, which is good if the light in Little Guy's eyes is anything of an indicator. I hug her, and she smiles, apparently a little confused. She crosses a glance with him through the front mirror, and sighs. She touches her forehead slightly, mentions that she feels a lot better now, and he nods, whispering a quiet 'that's good'.

We eat some sandwiches and Little Guy buys me apple juice. I'm kinda excited, I haven't been in a plane since a few years ago, and I can barely remember.

* * *

**Little Guy's POV**

Naomi seems to be fine now. She probably took something for the pain, before I called, and it took some time to kick on. I'm glad I called... She sleeps through the plane ride for the most part, so I play with Alyssa for a while, and work some more when she starts reading a book. I send some mails to her teachers so they know what's going on, at least part of it, and don't get worried, and revise some files from the case so we can make sense of this as soon as possible.

Once in Paris, it's not too difficult to find the hotel we're staying in, and I drop on the bed, offering the girls the bathroom first. It's a room for two, meaning the three of us will have to sleep together for tonight. They accept the offer, both of them way more lively than I feel. I close my eyes for a moment, laying on top of the covers of the bed. They're made of cotton, and they're comfy. They're a soft pink color. Guessing that I might as well sleep until they are finished with the bathroom, I let myself fall into slumber.

I wake up with a soft touch in my shoulder. I open my eyes to find Naomi there, and she points at the bathroom. Her hair is still wet, and the cut on her forehead has been cleaned. She brings a finger to her lips to indicate silence, and I find Alyssa already sleeping on the bed beside me. I nod, and go for the bathroom.

Once I'm done, I join them in the bed, sandwiching Alyssa between Naomi and I. She turns around to look at me.

"What now?" she asks, quietly. I shrug, and sigh.

"We'll have to think of some sort of plan. We can't leave Alyssa alone for long periods of time either..."

"We're only staying here for today and tomorrow" she adds, sounding somewhat apologetic "I didn't mean for her to get involved. This was supposed to be just like last week..." I nod

"I know. I still don't get what you're trying to do, but that will probably have to wait until we can get Alyssa out of here" she nods as well.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's fine. We're going to make it through this just fine. So far, we can't really say they have an interest on her, and now I'm going to be with you both whenever we have to go back to the States. Here on France, you're both safe. Don't worry about it. The FBI is looking for clues too over there, we're not alone in this" she doesn't say anything, just nods slightly. I adjust the heavy covers on top of all of us, and close my eyes "You know I won't let anyone hurt any of you, right?" I don't open my eyes, so I can't really see her expression. I can, though, hear her breathing stop for a second, before going back to normal.

"Yes, Little Guy. I know..." good. Good...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If so, please consider leaving a review, it would make my day!

Until next time~~

~Lena Lawlipop


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I couldn't upload this chapter the other day as promised, I didn't have internet access that day and it also was my birthday and I had to spend some time with my family and things happened yaddayadda so yeah, here it is now =3

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Separation

* * *

**Alyssa's POV**

I wake up to the voices of Naomi and Little Guy close to me. I'm warm, and cozy, and I turn around to Naomi so I can burrow my face into her chest, muttering a quiet 'Just five more minutes' that makes her chuckle. Her hand caresses my hair.

"It's fine, Alyssa, you don't have school today." her voice is conflicted, but I just nod. I'm too sleepy to actually ask what's going on.

It still takes me a moment to notice that, hey, Little Guy is in the bed too? Ah... right, we're in France... I slowly remember everything from yesterday, and I withdraw a little to look at Naomi.

"How is your head?" I ask. She blinks, surprised.

"It's good. It stings a little, but I'll take a painkiller when we have breakfast." I nod.

"Good morning, Naomi. Good morning, Little Guy" his hand also poses over me and I smile "This is nice. We should do this more often"

"What do you mean? Running off to France?" she laughs. I laugh too.

"No, I mean, this. I used to sleep with my parents like this too when I was a kid. It's still fun. We should do this more often." Little Guy chuckles behind me, and Naomi blinks, blushing softly.

"Well, I don't know about Little Guy, but apparently we're stuck in France for longer than I anticipated, Alyssa, so we'll have time to do this." I rub my eyes with a yawn.

"Why not Little Guy too?" she glances at him.

"He's going back to the States" she says quietly. I have a feeling they were talking about this before I woke up. He sighs.

"I just don't think it's safe for any of you to go back so soon. You're both safer here in France, at least until we identify that new suspect. Once we do, we'll be able to place better security measures around your house over there, but until then..." Naomi clicks her tongue, and his voice turns pleading "I know you don't like the idea, but you have to think about Alyssa too. You're not home all day, what if that guy came back when Alyssa is alone?" I turn to him

"I'd kick him out!" he smiles, and tucks my hair behind my ears.

"It's too dangerous, sweet pie." I pout.

"Naomi did it!"

"Naomi is older than you. She also knows how to take care of herself."

"How do you know that anyway? She could be useless and you might not know it" he laughs.

"I know she's not. And didn't she just prove me right yesterday?" they exchange an amused glance, and I frown.

"Hey! Don't hide secrets, I want to know too!"

"Who's hiding anything? I just happen to know she's good in taking care of herself. That's not uncommon knowledge I'd say, now, is it?" he smiles "Don't worry about it, Alyssa. Why don't we get something for breakfast and then you two go have some fun around France? Go see the Eiffel Tour of something"

"What about you?"

"I'm going back to the States to make sure the bad guy is caught as soon as possible" I pout again.

"Aren't you going with us?" he shakes his head.

"Sorry, hon. Some other time."

* * *

**Little Guy's POV**

Alyssa is so perceptive. I can't help but marvel every single time. She spots things out so quickly... Of course I know Naomi can take care of herself. I was the one who taught her how to, back when she joined Delphi. She had to know, it was dangerous. I could say she was probably as good as me, and that was something, since I have been trained in self defense since I was almost a kid, and some more when I joined the FBI. She was quick, and precise, and what she didn't have on force, she had it on sheer luck. I had seen her spar before. She was good.

We get our breakfasts, even though the time zones keep playing tricks on us, and after that Naomi convinces Alyssa to go for a walk. While she runs to the room to get her things ready, she stops me in the corridor. She shots me a hard look.

"I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want to be left out" I sigh. Here we go again.

"Look, I don't want to leave you here. What do you want, a signed confession? Yes, I'm going to miss you. Yes, it's going to be harder to get him under arrest without your help. Yes, I'm going to feel guilty for leaving you here with Alyssa. But what else can I do? Enlighten me. Do we leave Alyssa here alone? Do we leave her with an FBI agent who she doesn't know and we don't know, for as long as it takes? Don't be ridiculous. This is the best option. It can't take us long to figure out who he was. We already have some people in the list of suspects. I'm going to be in touch so you aren't left out. What else do you want?" she doesn't answer, and I know she knows I'm right. This is the best option for now.

"I just don't like this."

"I don't like it either. Look, if things go downhill, yes, I'll have Alyssa safe somehow else, and you'll be fully into the investigation if that's what you want. But for now, you have to take care of her. She's your responsibility, legally speaking, not mine. And we're both worried about her"

"I didn't say I won't take care of her" she snaps, irritatedly "Of course I want to take care of her."

"Then stop being so hard on me. I'm making decisions based on what benefits her the most, you know. I'm not doing this to piss you off" she blinks. I don't usually talk to her like this. I bite my tongue, and wait for her to snap, but she just sighs, and nods.

"Don't take long. Call me whenever you have anything on that guy" I nod too, suppressing the urge to kiss her.

"Thank you" I all but breathe. She seems to be about to say something, by the way her cheeks blush, but Alyssa comes back right then.

"Naomi, I'm ready! C'mon, hurry up!" she seems startled.

"I-I'm going. Wait up, Alyssa"

Oh, well. At least I got her to blush. Points for me, I can't help but think as I smirk to myself, and follow them inside the room to pick up my things as well and head back to the airport. Alyssa hugs me tight before I go, and I kiss the top of her head. She takes long to let me go.

"Take care, Little Guy..." I smile

"Sure. You too, sweet pie. Don't let Naomi be reckless, alright? Have fun, and be careful" she nods into my suit jacket, grabbing the collar as she tiptoes to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Naomi likes this tie" she murmurs out of the blue, making me blush. What? Oh, the tie? I roll my eyes. Sure. I knew that.

"I know she does. Believe me." she giggles, and I wink at her, still feeling somewhat shy. When I look up, as Alyssa lets me go, Naomi is looking anywhere else but me. I smile. "I'll be back soon" she nods awkwardly.

"Be careful" she mumbles as I cross the door. I nod too.

"Sure. You too"

The trip back to the States is uneventful, and so are the first three days. I'm already starting to think it's going to take longer than anticipated when I literally run into him on the street. He seems started when we collide, and I'm quick to help him up. He picks up my phone and hands it to me, and that's when we finally make eye contact. His eyes widen, and he runs away before I can process it. When I finally identify him as one of our suspects, I can't help but slap my hand on my forehead. Real smooth, letting the main suspect run away, Navel. Reeeal good move. I'm going to pocket my phone when I remember... fingerprints! I quickly put on gloves and run back to work. Dinner can wait.

It doesn't take long to find our suspect into the database. He's only been arrested once, for drugs possession, but he's been apparently clean for 30 years now... He got married... He doesn't seem to have anything in particular against us. Probably just tried to get rid of Naomi so she wouldn't investigate his case, the one he was linked to, the one we've been investigating until now. He not a main suspect, but he has a good chance of being linked to the actual culprit... as a drug dealer. He fits the role, at least. She's known for solving every case she's faced with, he probably thought he could silence her. I breathe in relief as I pick up the phone to inform Naomi of this, as I leave the office again, heading home. It's dark outside now, and I hurry to my car, waiting for her to pick up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Things are starting to look hard for our guys buy they'll sort it out, promise ;)

As always, it'd be super nice if you considered leaving a review!

~Lena Lawlipop


	5. Chapter 5

Well... here. Have some feels. *runs and hides*

~Lena Lawlipop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Losing the game.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

Little Guy smiles widely and opens his arms for Alyssa, who immediately runs to him, making him stumble backwards slightly. He laughs.

"We missed you!" Alyssa cries. He laughs some more.

"I missed you too!" his smile turns tender "Did you have fun?" she nods "That's great. Let's get you two home, then, shall we?" he glances at me, and smiles once more "Welcome home, Dr. Kimishima."

"It's nice to be back" I nod. "It's nice to know the culprit has been identified, too" he nods.

"It's just a matter of time until we find him, now. We have no reason to believe he's got any more accomplices, but still, be very careful, alright?" I nod quietly as we get to his car and he drives us home.

Alyssa practically begs him to stay for lunch, and he ends up staying for the afternoon. While she catches up with her school homework, we discuss possibilities about the case. Before long, we're all exhausted, so we eat some leftovers from lunch and tuck Alyssa in. It's only when he's about to open the door to his car to go home that I hear it...

The click of a gun's safety being undone. I've heard sound more times than I could remember...

I turn around to tell him, but I don't have time. He's suddenly all over me, and I think at first that he's hugging me. I'm about to ask him to leave this for some other moment, that I missed him too, when I hear the gunshot. I prepare myself for a piercing pain that never comes. Instead, I hear a muffled groan right next to my ear, and hurried footsteps running away. At the soft lights of the light posts, I only get to see a pair of heels from where I lay on the floor. I push Little Guy off of me, in a daze.

"Little Guy are you...?"

"Call... ambulance..." I panic, and that doesn't happen a lot to me. I scream, and he chuckles with a smirk "Somehow I don't think... an ambulance heard you..." I gape. Who jokes in a moment like this? I carefully push his tie and jacket aside. Not the heart, please not the... it's... not the heart. I sob, barely noticing I'm crying, and Alyssa calls out from the door.

"What happened?"

"Go get my phone, call Maria!" I yell at her, and she runs before I let her see Little Guy like this. I press my hand against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding as much as I can without medical supplies. He groans.

"N-naomi..."

"Shh, you're gonna be fine... Don't talk now."

"You... have to..."

"I'm going to get you help. You need to keep quiet for now, alright? After you're stable, we'll talk about anything you want. Please don't talk right now."

I had never been so thankful for living right next to the hospital... Maria comes in a dash, so quick I almost fight her away before realizing she just wants to help. It's barely been a minute or two, but Little Guy keeps losing blood... a paramedic catches between my sobs a plead for someone to keep Alyssa away from this. Apparently, they already took care of it, and I sob into this stranger's arms for a moment, before pulling myself together. When I look up, it's not a paramedic who's with me, but Gabe. He smirks.

"Did you think I'd let Alyssa see something like this? She adores the guy. Just like you, huh?" I'm too tired to argue with him, I just hug him again. I had never been so thankful. My heart is beating so fast I feel faint, and I wonder to myself if I would be like this for anyone else. Goddammit, Little Guy, you always manage to make me lose it some way or another... I hide my face in his shoulder, and he pets my head awkwardly. We've been good friends since we met, mainly because neither of us is too prone to physical affection, so I understand when he doesn't know what to do with me being like this. Because of that, I pull away after a moment, take a deep breath, and manage to walk back to where Maria is. They're already pulling him into an ambulance. She casts a glance at me, and smiles, giving us a thumb up.

"He'll be alright! He needs urgent surgery, but the wound is just under the sternum, I don't think it hit any vital organ, at most, grazed a lung!" I nod as I watch her get on her bike and outrun the ambulance. Gabe stays behind, and Alyssa peeks out of the door, gasping when she sees the blood in the floor and in my clothes.

"What's going on?! Naomi, are you hurt?!" I shake my head, suddenly very tired.

"No. Everyone's alright... Little Guy should be alright too. He..." she shakes me, but I can't keep going. I close my eyes, placing a hand over them so she doesn't see me cry. Gabe takes it from there.

"He got shot, but he didn't die. He's going to go through surgery and he'll be just fine, don't worry about him. In a few hours, he'll be stable, and hopefully he'll be on his feet in a few days. Alyssa starts crying, and Gabe does his best to comfort her. I take her hand and she sees all the blood on mine, and starts crying again.

"Let me get all this blood off of me, and I'll tuck you in alright? Let Gabe go do whatever he has to. Little Guy will be alright." she nods, and runs to the bathroom to wash her hands as well. I follow her, stripping my clothes off and placing them on the sink as I fill it with water, washing the blood off before it dries. I look on the mirror, seeing blood all over my hands and my face. I guess I did rub my eyes with my bloody hands... I hope I didn't scare Alyssa too much... Gabe knocks on the door, but doesn't open it. "Yes?"

"Alyssa gave me this" he opens the door a crack and hands me my pajama. I take it.

"Thanks."

"I'm going home now, unless you need me for anything else." I shake my head, and add.

"No, I'll be fine... thank you for coming along, Gabe."

"I was with Maria when you called. I'm just glad I was there so I could come too."

He goes, and I change into my pajama quickly, letting my now wet clothes to dry around the bathroom. I find Alyssa in her bed, crying. I lay beside her, and end up falling asleep with her. I do my best, but I can't make her stop crying. Only moments before I fall asleep as well do I realize I've been crying all along too.

I wake up at three am, startled by the sound of a text message on my phone, which I am still clutching in my hand. I rub my eyes, careful of not waking Alyssa, as I open it. It's Maria's... telling me that Little Guy is safe. Thank God... Thank all the gods... I consider telling Alyssa right now, but she's still sleeping, so I don't wake her. Instead, since I'm already awake, I pull up my laptop and buy two plane tickets... to Japan. I go to the living room before opening my contact list on my phone and dialing a number. They pick up at the fourth ring.

"Hello?" I smile when I hear the voice of one of my few friends, and I nearly break down again. I sigh.

"Hi... I need your help. It's... it's urgent."

"Sure. Tell me."

* * *

This one is a bit on the shorter side I think... I might edit this a little bit, if I do, I'll let you guys know in further chapters so you can go back and read it again, alright?

Also my Internet access time yesterday was short... ugh. Sorry about that.

As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd be super happy if you took a minute to leave me a review, they help me improve my writing and I do like knowing what you liked best from my stories.

~Lena Lawlipop


	6. Chapter 6

Heya nwn

I thought these two needed to make an appearance, what do you guys think? ;)

~Lena Lawlipop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Desperation.

* * *

**Alyssa's POV**

The next morning, we go visit Little Guy really early. He's still not awake, but the doctors assure us that he's going to be fine, and that he just needs to rest for a while, so we leave. Once that's done, Naomi drives us to the airport. She looks very serious when I ask her where are we going.

"You're going to stay in Japan with a friend of mine until our home is safe. After what happened yesterday, I can't risk your life. I already told the police, and they agree that we have to do something. They wanted to get you to a safe house, but getting out of the country is a better plan. It's safer."

"But I can't speak Japanese!" she smiles slightly

"Don't worry about that. They can speak English too."

"They?" she bits her lip.

"Yes. He's a surgeon, and she's a nurse. They work together, they have for a long while. Apparently, they're living together now" hm...? I smile.

"Are they like you and Little Guy?" Naomi blushes and stutters, and I giggle "Well?"

"N-no. They're a couple. I think they've been dating for a couple of years, and they just decided to move in together a couple of months ago.

"Well, alright. Almost the same, then" she sighs.

"Alyssa, Little Guy and I aren't dating, do you understand that?" I shrug.

"But you love him, and he loves you, then why aren't you?" she blushes even more.

"Who says I love him?" I roll my eyes.

"Everyone knows that. Except Little Guy I guess, but he's always been a little slow on that kind of topic so I don't blame him." she seems amused.

"Everyone is a little slow on that kind of topic when it concerns them" she says, and she's probably right. I shrug again.

"Whatever. I just think you two should get together already."

"Alyssa!"

She doesn't say anything besides that, not for the rest of the journey to Japan. The place is crowded when we get there, and I can't understand a thing, but she apparently can. She stops for a moment to look around, and as we step out of the airport, she stops a taxi and speaks the same weird language they all apparenty do. The driver nods, answers, they exchange a few words, and we start moving again.

The woman that opens the door for us is shorter than Naomi, and seems really cheerful. Naomi blushes slightly when a man, approximately of her height, appears behind the blond woman and places an arm around her. He laughs at Naomi, shakes her hand, and lets go of the petite blonde so she can hug Naomi, who responds by hugging her too, somewhat awkwardly. They speak for a moment in Japanese, and then Naomi introduces me in English.

"This is Alyssa. She's my daughter." they both gape, and Naomi laughs "I adopted her after an accident happened..." she probably explains in Japanese, as their faces both fall when she speaks. I look down. I don't miss my parents as much as I did before now that's it's been a while, but... "We've been in the middle of a dangerous case. Normally I'm not the target of danger when I'm home, I don't know how this person managed to find my house, but... we've been attacked. I told Derek yesterday over the phone" they both nod "Alyssa, this are Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson." I smile, and they smile back "You're going to stay with them until this case is over, alright?" I nod. I can do this.

"Stay for dinner, Naomi" the woman speaks. Her English is clear and pretty good. It has a very subtle German accent... "Derek can drive you back to the airport afterwards, and you can tell us about life in the States" Naomi sighs with a smile.

"I guess I can't really say no, huh?" they laugh.

"It's been a while... Please, come inside" Derek's English isn't as good as Angie's, but I can still understand him, so... Angie takes my hand and pulls me along, and I follow her. She looks nice.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

Alyssa stays with Angie when Derek insists in driving me to the airport, watching some cartoons with English subtitles, and I'm happy that she doesn't mind staying here for a few days. I sincerely hope it doesn't take me much longer than that to find that son of a bitch, and, well, actually, wasn't it a woman who shot Little Guy...? Derek places a gentle hand over my shoulder. We've been fairly quiet during the car ride. I look at him.

"We're here now" he says, and I look out of the window. Right. I nod, and we get out.

"Thanks for the ride, Derek."

"Don't mention it. You still have some time until your flight, right? Mind if I stay around?" I shake my head.

"Most certainly not. How have things been? Angie barely let you talk during dinner" he laughs

"She was really excited to see you again, I guessed it wouldn't hurt to let her talk." I smile.

"It's been really nice to see you both. I really should come over more..." he raises a hand

"It's alright, we get it, we all have busy schedules." I nod. I know what he means. He's a top world known surgeon, after all. I smile.

"I owe you a thank you, though. I recently knew you were the one who handed instructions for my operation not so long ago. It took me a while to get it out of Gabe but apparently he contacted you before my procedure..." he nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about that. I'm just glad I could help." I laugh.

"You saved my life, Derek. I am the one who's glad you could help." he grins.

"Well, all's well that ends well, right?" I nod.

"Say, how comes you finally found the guts to ask Angie to move in together again?" he grins sheepishly.

"I didn't. It just came out during a conversation one day. It was very awkward but we're both pretty good at pretending awkward stuff doesn't bother us. After a few days, we kinda got used. It's second nature now, getting home together, waking up together..." he shrugs "It's kinda nice, actually" he blushes slightly, and I grin.

"Sounds like you two are doing good. I'm happy for you guys." he arches an eyebrow.

"Well, what about you? Didn't you say you had a cute little slave or something back in the States?" I blush.

"Well, I certainly never called him a slave." he smirks.

"Right. You most certainly didn't call him cute either, and I don't think you just denied that" I blink.

"Whoa, well played, Dr. Stiles" he laughs. "Angie is rubbing off on you. Anyway, we're just work partners. He's on the FBI. He's assigned to help me sort out cases. It should be the other way around, I know, I know. But honestly it doesn't really work like that, so..." he laughs again.

"Sounds cute alright" I grin.

"I care about him from time to time" I defend myself "I'm going back right now instead of staying with Alyssa because he was just shot yesterday, you know" his face grows serious

"What?" I nod

"Outside my place. We were talking about some suspects, and just as he walks to his car, he gets shot. Right under the sternum. I swear, he's the most lucky little shit out there. He scared the living shit out of me." I frown, and Derek does too, but I don't think the small quiver of my lips goes unnoticed for him. He grabs my arm softly.

"Isn't it dangerous if you go back, though? You're not in the police, Naomi..." I shrug

"I work with him, most people around his workplace know me. I can investigate for him, I probably owe it to him to find the asshole who shot him, don't you think?" he sighs.

"Technically, no. But, if you insist... just stay safe. Alyssa needs you, Angie and I too." I smile

"Don't worry about me" he touches the patch over my eyebrow with care.

"I worry all I want" I blink. Great. Another dork. I smirk.

"Relax. I'm watching out for danger now." he nods.

"Take care of yourself. Call us everyday, alright?" I nod. Sounds fair.

"Sure, I can do that" I yawn, and he smiles.

"I bet your sleep is all wrecked right now. You did mention you've been traveling a lot." I smirk.

"Yeah. I was proving a point, but I got interrupted by this people shooting Little Guy... I guess I'll get back to it once this is over." he raises an eyebrow

"Why do you call him Little Guy?" I shrug.

"Have been doing that for a long time, I just do." he snorts.

"And he doesn't mind?"

"Like I care if he does" he smirks.

"You sure you two aren't dating?" I blush, and he arches an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm sure."

We chat idly from there, he teases me eventually, but we don't get much time to talk, since I have to go pretty soon. He gives me a warm hug before letting me go.

"Take care"

"I will. Take care of Alyssa"

"Of course"

I don't pay much attention to my surroundings once I can't see him anymore, not until I'm on the plane. It's only then that I let myself curl up in a ball and cry in silence. Little Guy is going to be fine, Alyssa is going to be fine... I don't even know why I'm crying anymore. Relief? Frustration? What do I want? I want this people to stop hurting the ones I love, that's what I want. Do I love Little Guy? I know I care about him, at the very least, but... I know I love Alyssa. I got attached to her, specially after I knew I was free of Rosalia for the rest of my life. But what about Little Guy? Do I love him, really love him? Should I love him? Am I allowed to? What if I'm not? What if I end up hurting him more? Why is this all so hard?!

* * *

Yo! :3

Naomi is finally starting to loosen up to the idea, so I think you get an idea of how things are going to work out in the long term huh? ;)

Also, I'm not even going to make up excuses, in case you wanted the actual truth, I don't actually have internet at home so :C

Hope you liked this chapter! If so, please consider leaving me a review, it's the only reward I get for writing and they're very much welcome!

Thanks for reading!

~Lena Lawlipop


	7. Chapter 7

Have some action-ish chapter~

~Lena Lawlipop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Not a shred of mercy.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

Time comes and goes while I look for clues. I sleep when I'm tired, I eat when I'm hungry, and my timing is probably wrecked beyond control. It's only after a few days that it stabilizes. Alyssa is having fun with Angie and Derek, and that's always a relief. Little Guy didn't wake up for the first two days, and we were all getting angsty, until he woke up in the middle of the night of the third day. He was a bit out of it, and I was a little hyper and probably a little out of myself as well, and maybe I cried a little, maybe I didn't.

He fell asleep pretty soon, but woke up next day and he said he felt much better. His wound hadn't damaged any internal organ, and he just needed to take it easy on himself for a few weeks. He wanted to help me through the investigation, so I spent most of my time in the hospital, bringing him more and more files on the suspects. Sometimes I'd leave him to sort through them while I walked the streets, looking for clues. I once met a woman who wore the same shoes that bitch who shot him had been wearing, which got us to find the store, and reduce our suspect pool for her. About the guy, we wanted to suspect his wife, but she seemed to have an alibi... That was, until we found a gun of the same model of the one who shot Little Guy in her house. She declared she had nothing to do with the whole thing, of course she did, but we still brought her to the FBI headquarters to interrogate her. I was going to just sit there and watch while some other agent did it, even though I wasn't really happy about the prospect. I didn't want them to be soft on her, I didn't want anyone to talk to her, I didn't want to let her fool them... That was, until Little Guy was given permission to walk around the hospital, and he required to be the one to interrogate her. I was alright with him doing this. He wouldn't have mercy on her, if he thought she was the culprit. I had seen him do this before. I had seen him in Delphi. I trusted him with interrogations. He still had to be very careful about moving around, so my presence became suddenly important. He smirked as he told me I'd be just beside him during the interrogation, in the same room and not behind a tinted glass. I smirked too. We were a good duo when it came to work, that much was undeniable...

I have to suppress a smirk as I walk into his room to pick him up. I had been asked to stay at his side at every moment, so I had to go for him to the hospital. He looks up from a file to smile at me gently. He has changed back into his dark blue suit, the one that makes his light blue eyes stand out just so, and his tie. It almost makes me want to pull on it. Yeah, so maybe I have something for ties, problem? He stands up, and I smile as well.

"Ready?" he nods.

"Let's go find out who thought that putting a bullet through me was a good idea" I laugh.

"That's the spirit, Little Guy. I don't feel like going easy on her, do you?" he tilts his head.

"Wait so you actually ever feel like going easy on people? Well, that's new"

"What was that?" he coughs.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Dr. Kimishima"

"I thought so"

I drive us both to headquarters, where the suspect is, and I prepare three chairs instead of two in the interrogation room we've been assigned. I sit beside Little Guy, and I watch the face of our suspect change very subtly as she steps in. Little Guy smiles pleasantly and she does the same. I just look at them both. Is it her? I think it's a little early to draw conclusions from her gestures...

"Good morning, miss. I'm Agent Williams, I have a few questions for you" a shiver goes down my spine when I hear him talk like that to her. He's usually mostly submissive around me, he doesn't mind me bossing him around, and I most certainly never hear anyone call him Agent Williams, so I kinda forget he does have a name... His voice is now authoritarian, dripping confidence, and I lean back in my chair. I don't want to interfere, I'm merely a spectator. She glances at me, and Little Guy introduces me as well "This is my partner, Ms. Kimishima." I wonder if he left out my title by any specific reason "But please, feel free to ignore her for the time being. I'm the one in charge of your interrogation." I see our suspect smile in relief, and I realize she had been wondering if I am the so called Corpse Whisperer. Real smooth, Little Guy, though I might have to tease him about the part of 'ignoring me'. I smile in silence, and nod.

He pulls out a few files, and starts firing quick easy questions, that seem to put her at ease. Just when I'm starting to think he's forgetting the main point of the interrogation, he comes back with a forceful question that puts her on the spot again. I came in with the feeling that he'd be aggressive, like he used to be back in Delphi, and I was wrong. So wrong. He's smooth, real smooth. I never would have thought him able to do this. He doesn't need to stand up or anything to intimidate this woman. His eyes are piercing, and his voice is calm but confident, and I think... I think I like this side of him too.

There's only something that's been bothering me for a while now... And I get my chance as he smiles, closing his file, and looks at me.

"Do you have any additional question?" the woman tenses up, and her hands fly to her belly, once more. She's been doing that a lot. I nod quietly, and he tells me to go ahead. His eyes tell me he's having fun being in charge, and I can't help a small smirk, before turning to her.

"Would you consent on a physical examination?" she seems startled, and looks back at Little Guy. He frowns.

"I-is it necessary for any reason...?" she asks. He looks at me.

"When L- Agent Williams" he covers his grin by taking a sip of water, and I keep going "asked you if you had any more family, you didn't specify you had a kid. I just want to confirm that" she pales.

"I... I don't have any kids..."

"Yet. Right?" she shakes her head.

"W-whatever do you mean?" Little Guy looks at her.

"Are you pregnant?" she shakes her head again.

"... n-no" we cross a glance. Why would she lie about something like that, when being pregnant could be a positive point in her defense, things came to the worst? "And I wouldn't consent on a physical examination. I'm not pregnant. I would know." Little Guy seems confused, and I feel like that too. Anyway, he still waits for me to press. I don't need to, though. It is kinda obvious.

"That doesn't give you much credibility, you know" she looks at me now. I don't press. I sometimes like playing good cop, too. Specially after the unforgiving battery of questions Little Guy just put her through. "I don't think it'll take much for more people to notice if I did." she stays quiet. I shrug "I don't have any more questions" I add, quietly. Little Guy nods.

"Thank you for your time, miss" she nods, and stands up, Little Guy waits until she's out of the room to place a hand over his wound.

"Does that hurt, _Agent_?" he smirks, and shakes his head.

"Not at all. What was that about her being pregnant, though?" I shrug.

"Didn't you notice? She kept placing her hands over her belly. And she doesn't look like it much, but I still think she might be. Call it a hunch." he shrugs.

"How does that help our case?" I shrug as well.

"I still don't know, but from now on if I have to shoot her, I can't accidentally shoot her stomach. Snap." he chokes.

"Alright, calm down. No one is shooting anyone here, for starters. And plus, you don't have a gun." I smirk.

"I know a few people who do have guns though." he gives me an amused look.

"Well, at least you weren't planning to shoot her in the head. I guess that's something"

"The stomach is bad enough, I'd say. I took an oath not to do harm, but it expired so long ago..." I dramatically sigh "I guess now I can do damage. Oh, geez. What should I do with my morals?" he laughs, and stops himself shortly after, placing a hand over his chest again. "Well that does seem like it hurt" he sighs.

"Well, so much for laughing. At least we got some information out of her. Contradictions, and all" I nod.

"Let's head back to the hospital and sort things out from there, if you're not feeling well" he agrees, and I help him stand up. I softly bump into him and wink "Take it easy, now, agent. It's _my_ turn to be in charge" he laughs again under his breath, and he's still smiling when we reach the hall. Our suspect is walking out the building, and that's when I see it... the shoes she's wearing... I clutch his wrist in my hand, and he turns to me. "It was her. Those shoes, those are the shoes I saw that day" he frowns "I don't think it's a coincidence, Little Guy. We were after her husband, and she's pregnant. She probably didn't want to be left alone if he went to jail. He tried to shoot the people in charge of his case, and he almost got me. She tried to finish the job once he had to hide, and she shoot you. It just makes sense." he hums, thinking, and nods.

"It would make sense, yes... Let's head to the hospital, we can talk about this there, alright?" his voice is soft, weaker than I expected, and I hurriedly nod, picking my car keys to drive us there. Hopefully we'll get something interesting from the new info.

* * *

Well this chapter is definitely _not_ on the shorter side and still it feels like it is somehow O.o

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! It finally seems like they're going to find the culprit, doesn't it?

As always, it'd make my day if you took a moment to leave me a review, I really do enjoy those!

~Lena Lawlipop


	8. Chapter 8

Have fluff. Don't we all love fluff?

~Lena Lawlipop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Bluff your way to victory. Seriously, do it.

* * *

**Little Guy's POV**

We've spent so much time discussing how to get this woman on the spot that I don't realize how late it's gotten until a nurse comes to ask Naomi to leave the hospital. She arches an eyebrow when she sees the mess of papers we have made all around the room, but she doesn't argue, she just helps Naomi put them together and basically makes sure I don't move a finger. I grin sheepishly at Naomi, and she sakes her head, amused.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks quietly. I guess I shouldn't have gone there this morning, huh? I got a little dizzy on our way back, so now doctors are worried again, but at least I got something out of it...

"I want to help... Not only she shot me, but Alyssa has to be overseas because of this... I want this over. As soon as possible" the nurse politely stands back while we talk. Naomi gets closer, presumably so she doesn't hear our conversation, and proves my assumptions wrong by getting even closer and placing a kiss on the top of my head. I blush as the position brings my face directly over her breasts. "Real smooth Naomi" I whisper over them, and she chuckles as she covers them with her hand, stepping back.

"And now you know why I don't give kisses to people" I laugh as well, and she ruffles my hair, with a small sigh. "Get better. Alyssa is still worried..."

"I'll call her as soon as they let me get out of here"

"Take your time... it's better safe than sorry" I nod.

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"I guess... unless anything happens, that is. We need to sort this out soon. Could use a hand."

"Good night, then, Dr. Kimishima." she smirks, and places a hand on my shoulder to whisper in my ear something that probably leaves my face heating up. Goddammit Naomi.

"Good night, Agent Williams..."

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

The next morning, I call Alyssa, talk a little with Derek and Angie, before I go see Little Guy again. I knock on his door carefully, and he says to go in. I smile a little sheepishly. I don't know why I did that with the kiss yesterday. I swear I don't know... He doesn't call me out on it again, he doesn't seem to mind, so we start with our options. It doesn't take us long to get one taking shape pretty well in our heads. Why not? After all, if someone has to make a mistake, let it be them, right? We talk to his higher ups, and they arrange things for that afternoon, so we spend some time trying to contact Alyssa in the hall of the hospital through a public computer. We manage to video chat with her, and she seems pretty relieved to be able to talk with Little Guy as she had been asking to. After that, he goes back to his room for lunch and I go home, so I can get ready. A long afternoon awaits...

It's pretty late in the night by the time I'm finished, and the FBI agent who's helped me during this afternoon drives me home, hopefully to safety. It's been a bit hectic. We've managed to get this on the news, at least, making it look like the pregnant woman was being blamed for everything, basically bluffing our way through the case. I was half way through dinner when I got a text from Little Guy, saying his boss just told him the woman had disappeared from her house, and that they had spotted the main suspect of the larger case in a street. I sigh. Was that good or bad? Well, he was out there... and she probably was too... I wonder if staying home alone was a good idea. I go to bed with that idea in mind, and I can't say I sleep much. I spend most of the time wide awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about this case, about everything that I had almost lost during its course, and about everything I had found out about my own feelings, and about Little Guy's. The times when I made him travel around the globe to prove my point that he would never follow me around without questioning me seem to be so far away... and they hadn't seemed to prove my point, not exactly, either...

The morning comes by, thankfully without any problems. I make myself breakfast in silence, and wait for some kind of signal. What should I do now...? My phone rings, and I listen quietly as Little Guy's boss explains to me that the main suspect has confessed to everything on the one condition that we don't hurt his wife and kid. Apparently, the wife had tried to argue with that as well, insisting that she was fine, and most definitely not pregnant, until they both had ended up admitting their crimes on the condition that their kid wouldn't be harmed. I'm left feeling a great lot of nothingness, and that scares me. My phone rings again, and this time it's Little Guy. He sounds a little tired.

"Hey" he whispers

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he sighs

"I... I'm not sure. My wound doesn't hurt for now. And the case is over. I can't believe it. It's been so easy..." I hum affirmatively. Indeed. That about resumes everything I'm feeling right now. "You?"

"Pretty much the same..."

"What's the plan now, then?" I shrug.

"I guess picking up Alyssa, first. And then probably waiting for you to be released from the hospital... after that, I guess we'll be back to normal."

"Does normal mean traveling the world, or solving normal cases here in the States?" he asks with a hint of irony.

"I don't know yet..." I sigh "I don't know"

"Let me know, once you figure that out" that's all he says. Does he really not mind what I do with him? Does he really trust me that much? I'm... I'm impressed, really. I keep underestimating him...

* * *

**Little Guy's POV**

Now that we don't have the constant pressure of death over our shoulder, time flies. It seems to have been months, when in all truth, it's been a week and a half, or two weeks, at most. Alyssa and Naomi come back from Japan three days later, and Alyssa takes it up to herself to take care of me, even though I'm released from the hospital two days later. Naomi and her come to pick me up, and she practically makes me stay at their place for the night. I glance at Naomi, who's fighting back laughter, or tears, or both, I can't really tell. She looks back at me, and makes up her mind for laughing, which makes me laugh as well. Alyssa looks so serious, and we're both kinda in a cloud of relief lately, it's nearly impossible not to laugh. She gets a little pissed, but Naomi calms her down pretty quickly, adding that I can stay if I so choose to. I nod, so Alyssa doesn't protest again, and obey when she commands me to sit down in the sofa and do nothing. Naomi laughs again, and I chuckle.

"Well, I could get used to this" I tease her. She laughs some more.

"Don't get too comfortable, agent, or you'll be the one helping her with her homework from now on" I raise an eyebrow. I probably wouldn't mind, but I don't say so. Instead, she suggests that we turn on the TV, and so we do until Alyssa comes back with popcorn and a movie.

Seems like it's going to be a nice calm afternoon after all...

* * *

Is it over? Don't get too comfortable guys~ better safe than sorry ;)

Nah, don't worry xD The story is indeed coming to an end. Another two chapters or so :'D

Hopefully you ejoyed this chapter! If so, please consider leaving me a review~

Have a nice day!

~Lena Lawlipop


	9. Chapter 9

Uh. I'd say I forgot about this fic, and I wouldn't be lying. Also, this is the last chapter before the epilogue which I'm gonna sit down and type today omg...

I wrote this so long ago, and for some reason forgot to upload it? And I thought I finished the story but I didn't?

Ugh.

I can't say sorry enough times...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Reasons.

Little Guy's POV

It's been a few days now. I ended up staying with Naomi for more than just that night, and Alyssa has made sure that we spent as much time together as it was humanly possible. I didn't think much of it, instead I focused on not making Naomi uncomfotable, which seemed to happen quite often these days.

It wasn't until the next weekend, the Sunday before I started going to work again, that I knew why...

"Naomi, are you going to start traveling with Little Guy again?" asks Alyssa, innocently, making her jump in her seat as she tries to swallow her food down with some water. I look at her too. Is she? I don't particularly feel like it, but if she asks me, I can't really say no, can I...?

"I-I don't know yet. Not this week, anyway. I still don't want him to overdo it." Alyssa seems satisfied with that answer, and we cross a glance over her, but she keeps talking.

"Do you want to go back to work, Little Guy? I bet you don't. I bet staying here with me is way funnier" I laugh.

"I like staying with you, but I also like working with Dr. Kimishima, Alyssa. You'll have to share me, hon, I'm sorry." she pouts, and I chuckle again. "If I have time, I'll pick you up from school tomorrow too, alright?" she nods

"Naomi!" she looks at the kid, and murmurs a quiet 'yes?'. Alyssa keeps going "Make sure Little Guy can pick me up tomorrow at school?" she laughs.

"I'm not his boss, Alyssa. I just boss him around while he lets me" we cross another glance. I'm wondering if she knows why I let her boss me around. I wonder if she notices how much I care, at this point, how deep I am into this...

"Let's see what happens, alright? For now, finish your dinner and go to bed, or you'll be late tomorrow for school." she smiles, and keeps eating.

The dinner keeps going quietly after that. No more traveling then, huh? I guess I can safely ask again, then...

I don't immediately ask Naomi about it. Instead, I wait for Alyssa to go to sleep. Once she's tucked in, and I've taken care of the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, I manage to catch her, before she starts for the bathroom first. She seems startled when I grab her wrist, and I point to the living room, where Alyssa won't hear us. She comes with me, and we both sit in different sofas. She arches an eyebrow.

"What is it, Little Guy?"

"Did you manage to prove your point?" she fidgets. Yes, she _fidgets_. I frown "Or did you not?"

"I don't know" she whispers, somewhat frustrated "I don't know..."

"May I know what were you trying to prove?"

She doesn't answer for a while. For far too long, methinks. I am just about to tell her to forget about it when she speaks, in a mere whisper, making me lean in to be able to hear her.

"I wanted to prove myself... if what you said the other time was true." I frown again. What exactly...? "You said you'd follw me to the end of Earth, remember? I..." she frowned "I know you didn't mean that literally, I mean, not exactly, but I... I couldn't think of any other way to prove it wrong"

"Why wrong? Why not prove it right?" she frowns too

"Well, you _did_ prove it right, I guess."

"You mean you didn't believe me" I nearly deadpan. She did all of that... to make sure I wasn't lying to her? What kind of twisted thinking is that?

"No! Of course not! Who in the world says something like that and means it?!"

"... me?" I'm starting to feel a little offended, and she probably notices, as she pulls her knees to her chest, blushing ever so lightly and looking away.

"Look, I just... I don't think that's a statement to be said so lightly. And you just... you just said it like it was so easy! It just didn't seem right to me." I gape.

"Are you serious...?" I take my tie in my hands, sit beside her, and pull her hand to hold onto it with her little finger, like she usually does. She blushes a little more. "Doctor, you _have me wrapped around your little finger. _You know that. You do. How much more explicit do I have to be?" she tries to look away, but I'm kinda too close, so she ends up looking back. I think we're both blushing.

"I-I'm sorry..." I blink "I put us both through a lot, and I ended up involving Alyssa as well. This should have never happened..."

"Not the point" I cut her, and she blinks, surprised. I guess I don't usually do that, huh... "Naomi, I'm not talking about that. Do you know what you mean to me? Please answer" she tries to move away, but I hold onto her hand. "Naomi" I press her. She makes a small sound, akin to a whimper.

"I... I don't know! I don't know. I don't even know anymore."

I sigh. She seems really nervous. I am not... this is new, I guess.

"I love you, okay? I love you. I have for a long time now. I thought you knew." she closes her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips.

"I... I think I had an idea... I'm not really used to the concept. It sounds so foreing, now"

"What do you mean, now?" she shrugs

"It's been a long time since the last time anyone said they loved me. It's been a long time since I thought I loved anyone. I don't know. Everything feels weird, and, god help me, I think it's butterflies, and I think I just might cry. Let go, Little Guy. Please" I let go of her hand as she asks me to, feeling my face heating up. So she loves me too? Am I imagining this? Is this a dream?

She pulls herself together quite quickly after a moment, and then we just... stare into each other's eyes for answers. I said very clearly how I felt about her, and she had made herself pretty clear too, if we could say that... She suddenly surprises me by placing a quick kiss to my cheek. I let out a quiet 'Eep!', she giggles, and I can't help but shut her up with a quick kiss on her lips, to which she responds the same way I just did before. We both chuckle, and, suddenly, her lips are back into mine, her hands are on my hair, mines are on her waist, and our lips are pressed together firmly, but softly, the warmth spreading through us quickly.

It doesn't take long for both of us to pull away. Our breath is ragged and our cheeks are hot, and we're both shivering somewhat. She looks at me, her eyes wide in alarm, and yet her arms make themselves a place around my neck, and her fingers brush my hair in a rhythmic pattern that is starting to make my head spin, in a good way.

"Did I just...?" she sounds somewhat incredulous.

"I think you did" I reply, my voice just as impressed as hers. She chuckles, touching my lips with her fingertips.

"I liked it, though."

"Then, by all means, don't stop." I taunt her. She gives me an amused look.

"We still have to work tomorrow."

"I've worked for 48 hours straight without sleep before. I think I can manage." she smirks.

"Well look at this, when did you become so forward?" I arch an eyebrow.

"When did you become so shy?" I ask back. She chuckles again, stands up, and pulls on my hand, walking to her room slowly. I stop her "Seriously now, though. I don't mean to rush you." she smirks again.

"I thought you said you'd follow me to the end of Earth, now." I frown "My bedroom is just here, no need to go that far, you know"

I couldn't help it. I followed her in a heartbeat.

* * *

This is definitely in the short side. Hopefully the cuteness can make up for it...

Epilogue will be more cuties being adorable, and again, I'm so sorry I didn't update this in so long!

~Lena Lawlipop


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here it is! It's not even a thousand words, it's so short omg...

I just didn't feel like it needed anything else though. I think just about everything is wrapped up at this point.

I apologize once more for not updating this fanfic in over a year (omg), I completely didn't mean to! It's finished now, finally, as it should have been a year ago.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team.**

* * *

Epilogue: All's well that ends well

* * *

Little Guy's POV

Yes. Just. Yes.

I didn't know what I had done to deserve this, but yes.

Naomi clicked her tongue impatiently, and I chuckled, out of words. I shrugged.

"Was there any reason you thought I'd say no?" I ask, and my voice sounds as though I'm choking. Maybe I am, and I wouldn't notice with how much happiness is making my heart swell inside of my chest. She looks aside, a soft blush adorning her cheeks.

"I try to avoid assuming things anymore, at this point."

"Fair enough." I admit, lacing my fingers with hers. She allows it, and we keep walking down the street.

It's the first day of summer. It's been a little more than a year since that case which finally made her put her feelings in order, and we've been together since then. She's still adorably shy about everything, but I'm allowed to tease her about it without having her shooting me killing glares every single time.

Her fingers twitch slightly as we approach Alyssa's school, but she doesn't pull her hand away like she used to, and I don't mention it. It's Alyssa who notices first with a knowing smirk, but it's Naomi who drops the bomb on her.

"Hello, Alyssa. How was your last day of classes?"

"It was great! Are we going home now? I wanna play something together!" Naomi smiles.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great way to start the holidays, doesn't it?"

"It is" she affirms, confidently "Is Little Guy staying for lunch?"

"Yes he is" Naomi is still slightly red in the face, but her voice doesn't falter when she adds "Actually, Navel will be moving in with us soon."

"Wait, for real?!"

"Yes. I asked him before, and he said yes" Alyssa starts jumping up and down.

"Great!"

"Yes, it's..."

Someone grabs Alyssa's attention then. She smiles widely at a boy apparently her age whose parents don't seem to be around yet, and he waves back shyly.

"Hey Lyss" Lyss? Naomi and I cross a curious glance, but Alyssa doesn't seem to mind, she pulls on his hand to get him closer. "This your parents?" she tilts her head, and then shrugs.

"Guess so" I feel my cheeks coloring as well as Naomi's, but we don't correct her. Why would we? While not biologically, Naomi is indeed her mother, according to law, and since I'm now her boyfriend, does that make me her dad? We've never considered it. Alyssa doesn't even call Naomi 'mom'... "You know" she brushes it off, and he nods knowingly.

"I know."

"Richard knows about what happened to my parents" she tells us "He's on my class, we play football together" Naomi nods, and I do too "Richard, this is Naomi and this is Navel. We all call him Little Guy, or we used to. It's more like an old nickname now." Richard smiles, and nods.

"You've mentioned him before. Like a lot of times. Them both, really" she rolls her eyes

"I know, but I still wanted to introduce them, alright?" he shrugs.

"So you headed home now?" she nods again.

"Will you be staying around this summer?" he nods as well, and she grins "We should totally hang out to play some football some day, then" he blushes softly, and I empathize with the kid. Naomi grins when I catch her eye, and so do I.

"Sure. Sounds great."

"We could all play!" she looks at Naomi and I hopefully, and while Naomi shrugs noncommittaly, I nod.

"Sure, count me in" the kids grin, and then someone calls for him.

"Richard?" he looks around.

"Here!" he looks at us sheepishly "Gotta go"

"Sure" Alyssa hugs him, and he kisses her cheek shyly. She doesn't seem to mind "I'll see you around"

"Of course. Bye!"

He all but runs around, and Alyssa turns to us with a smirk.

"He's cute." she says in a confidential voice.

"I see." answers Naomi, a little confused with the whole scene. I chuckle.

"He seems like a nice kid" she nods, pulling on our hands so we start walking home.

"He is. And he's really smart, too! He helps me with Maths, and I help him with English homework." Naomi nods, suddenly.

"Ah, he's that kid. You've mentioned him before." Alyssa smiles.

"I really like him" she says confidently, with a quiet giggle.

"We could tell" I tease her, and she slaps my hand softly.

"Well, I could also tell you and Naomi liked each other for like years, and it still took you a hell of a long time to get together!" I laugh, and Naomi can only roll her eyes before scolding her absentmindedly.

"Language, Alyssa..."

As we got home, Alyssa ran for the bathroom, humming a tune under her breath, and Naomi followed her shortly. I took of my jacket, and placed it in the coat rack, wondering. I came over pretty often by now, I knew the place around. This was going to be my place from now on, huh...?

"Little Guy, don't you dare getting emotional just yet" a voice scolded me, and I looked around to find Naomi staring at me unamusedly "Help me set lunch, come on" she added, pulling on my tie so I had no other choice but to follow her to the kitchen.

I couldn't help but smile as she let go and I could finally wash my hands on the sink. Damn this woman and her fascination with my tie... She looked at me through the corner of her eye, and she could probably tell what I was about to tell her, but she didn't stop me this time. Drying my hands on a cloth and setting it aside, I wrapped my arms around her and placed my chin on her shoulder. She sighed.

"I love you, Naomi."

"I love you too, you dork..."

* * *

Aaand this is it!

I hope you've liked the story, I know I took forever to complete it, but it's done now! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.

Thanks to everyone who read so far and enjoyed it! If you have any thoughts on this fic you want to share with me, let me know in a review, and if you don't, I hope you still liked this story!

With love

~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
